


semper vigilans

by iori_sempai



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping arrangements change, other things don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	semper vigilans

Valvatorez sleeps so very deeply that Fenrich is surprised what ridiculous racket he can stand. Somehow the vibrations and crashes resulting from Fuka's attempt at "training" Desco don't wake him a bit-- Fenrich would know, his ears are sensitive and well-tuned to the sound of his Lord stirring. Yet when Fenrich huffs, knocks on his door three times and says, "My Lord, perhaps you should rise a little early today," the telltale rustling of Valvatorez rising from bed follows.

Fenrich still remembers when Valvatorez would sleep in a coffin instead of a bed. It had surprised him when Valvatorez decided to seek furnished bedrooms after years together in Hades. The rooms connected in a suite, with a single door between them that was never locked; Fenrich wouldn't accept it any other way. While the change seemed mostly innocuous at first, the distance from his Lord had been surprisingly hard to stomach. Ever since Valvatorez had lost his powers, Fenrich had a deeply paranoid and protective instinct to ensure Valvatorez wouldn't get himself into even more trouble. 

Fenrich would never admit it to anyone that during those very first weeks, he was truly unable to sleep in his own room. Quietly, Fenrich would open the door between their rooms and make himself comfortable next to his Lord's bed. He was always awake well before Val was set to rise, back in his room to pretend that he'd spent the whole night there (and just once, Fenrich had done the unthinkable, looked upon Valvatorez's sleeping face, dipped forward, and actually--).

"The beds here are very comfortable," Valvatorez says one morning, nodding in affirmation. "And they are more spacious than the inside of a coffin." 

Fenrich frowns. He's sure that his Lord previously had the opportunity to sleep on a bed, yet continued to use his coffin for long afterward... When he finally asks why, Valvatorez gives him a half shrug. "Mmm. Habit, I suppose. When you are on your own, sleeping can be dangerous... I found it easier to become alert to outside noises while in my coffin." It's a surprise to hear Valvatorez say such a thing, remembering the powerful Tyrant of the past. But Fenrich supposes that even Valvatorez had to start somewhere.

"But now," Fenrich chides, heaving a long sigh, "my Lord can sleep through anything." 

At that, Valvatorez chuckles. "That's only because I have you, Fenrich," he says. His face is serious when Fenrich looks at him, and Valvatorez meets his gaze with a sincere smile.

Fenrich swallows and bows his head, feeling humbled by Valvatorez's praise. "That means a lot, Lord Val." Of course, he's happy that his Lord feels so carefree, especially around him... No, because of him. In fact, the thought makes his chest fill with such loyalty towards his Lord that he almost wants to make another vow on the moon right now (he won't; the old one is more than enough, for they will always keep it in their hearts). 

When Fenrich raises his eyes, he finds Valvatorez positioned right in front of him, so close that Fenrich has the urge to take a step back. The expression on his Lord's face is deeply amused, like how he remembers the old Valvatorez. Just as Fenrich thinks that he will move away any second now, Valvatorez reaches for the collar of his jacket. Fenrich wouldn't dare pull away from him, but their proximity makes such a strange feeling stir in his stomach again, the one that definitely isn't loyalty or trust.

"Oh, and Fenrich?" Valvatorez murmurs, voice a low rumble that makes Fenrich shiver-- and then tense up as hard as he can to make it stop. 

"Yes, my Lord?" Fenrich's words come out in a nervous whisper. It makes him feel like a young werewolf again, awed by the majesty of his Lord Valvatorez.

Valvatorez draws closer in an instant, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. With that gentle touch, Fenrich inhales sharply through his nose, trying not to relax into it or respond because he doesn't know what his Lord is looking for right now (and more important, because _his Lord Val is kissing him_ ). 

After a long moment, Valvatorez pulls back. Fenrich is still trying to gather his wits and figure an appropriate reaction, but Valvatorez throws everything out the window when he gives a knowing grin and says, "There are some things even I can't sleep through."


End file.
